


Immortal

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Chains, Character Death, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Cock Cages, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feeding, Fingering, Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Older Castiel, Older Crowley, Orgasm Delay, Pain Kink, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Top Crowley, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Victim Dean, Violence, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It had been well over an hour since Castiel had hauled tonight's victim, bound and gagged as he struggled for freedom, up the stairs and into his bedroom.





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two prompts.

It had been well over an hour since Castiel had hauled tonight's victim, bound and gagged as he struggled for freedom, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He had easily secured him to the bed, cut off his clothes and with little effort caught his victim in his thrall. Castiel was very pleased with his find as he started playing with his meal.

Castiel grinned as he pumped two fingers inside the teenager’s ass, watching how that pretty throat worked, as moans filled the room and hands scrambled for something to grip but they were bound to the headboard. He couldn’t risk his prey escaping before he was finished even with a thrall. Some could throw it off unexpectedly. “So responsive.” He grinned around the words as he took in the beautiful young body before him.

He  _always_  sought out younger men, sometimes teenagers when he wanted something smaller and richer, when he wanted a fuck and a meal but this one was too pretty to completely drain. Castiel thought back to all the young men who had come before this one and none of them were half as responsive as the young one writhing before him.

And he hadn’t even put his cock in the teenager yet.

“I love how sensitive a young body is.” He spoke as his fingers intentionally stroked against the pretty green-eyed boy’s prostate. “If it wasn’t for that cockcage and sound you’d have come all over yourself by now.” Castiel leaned forward to tease the caged cock with his tongue, dragging it over the sound filled head. He could feel the body under him shoving up before he pulled moved away with a tsk, “Just wait until I fuck you.” Now he was smirking, “I’m going to split that pretty ass of yours open and stuff you full.”

He was still clothed and Castiel could see the absolute desperation on the teenager’s pretty, flushed face, “Please fuck me. Oh please I can’t—” he whimpered and tried to shove his hips down into the fingers still inside of him. It was clear that his victim couldn’t focus on anything past the pleasure and it was more than obvious that those thoughts of getting away from the man who had kidnapped him had been lost in a haze of need.

It was always the same. They screamed and begged and pleaded to be freed but once he had them tied down and in his thrall they were wanton little whores begging for a good, hard fucking.

“To think I almost settled on that slutty guy next to you.” He scoffed at the thought, “As though I deserve anything less than you. And the way you fought against me when I did grab you. Tight little body struggling and failing to get free...what vampire could resist?” Castiel’s fingers withdrew so he could strip himself and smugness filled him when he saw green eyes widen at the sight of his cock.

Castiel knew his cock was impressive, that he was larger than most and quite blessed. He couldn’t wait to bury himself inside the teenager laid out in front of him. He stroked down his shaft, lazily watching the teenager panting before him, before he used some lube. There wasn’t a question it would be a tight fit and his cock ached at the thought of  _tight heat_  wrapped around him.

It was one of the reasons he went for younger men, how they hadn’t filled out completely, and it always seemed a tighter fit. Or that could be his prep but Castiel shrugged the thought off. It wasn’t like they would survive once he was finished with them.

Castiel pressed the fat head of his cock against the teenager’s hole but he kept his eyes fastened on the freckled face as that beautiful mouth dropped open. He held the teenager in place, pushing in and moaning at how tight it was. This boy, for he was far far younger than Castiel, was the tightest ass he’d ever gotten to bury himself inside and Castiel reveled in it.

This was the kind of treat he could glut himself on for ages without tiring or growing bored.

“ _Fuck_.” He moaned the curse and ignored the soft whimper the impossible stretch caused as he kept pressing forward until he could completely bury himself inside. Every single thick inch of his cock was being squeezed by a perfect ass and Castiel stayed still to simply enjoy it. “Name?” he asked and reached forward to grip the teenager’s soft balls, causing the already tight hole around him to tighten like a vice, as he gave them a squeeze.

A bare throat worked and green eyes managed to look up at him, “ _Dean_.” The teenager moved, tried to move, as Castiel pressed him down and smirked with delight. His grip changed and he started to tease Dean’s small balls, moving a finger up to tease the head of Dean’s cock, until the hole around him clenched even harder.

“Dean.” He breathed out and rolled his hips back before slamming back inside with a satisfied groan. “Dean you’re so fucking tight around me. Tightest hole I’ve fucked in the centuries I’ve lived.” And he had fucked  _a lot_. He would have to do this kind of poor prep job every single time in the future. “I’m going to keep you.” His eyes gleamed as he started to move quicker, balls slapping against a round ass, with each snap of his hips. “You look perfect impaled on my cock.” He looked down at the place where it disappeared and reappeared from Dean’s hole. Dark pleasure filled him at the sight before he started to angle his thrusts to hit Dean’s prostate.

Each time he was rewarded by Dean’s hole clenching tightly around him as the moans from his newest bedmate filled the room and mixed with his own. He had plenty, many gorgeous boys to fill his bed and sate his lust, but Castiel never denied himself another soft body to fuck.

Castiel  _always_ indulged himself and the sight before him, coupled with the feeling of tightness around his cock, was almost an overindulgence he planned on enjoying often. His pace picked up, the headboard slamming violently into the wall, while his moans increased and he fastened his eyes on the throb of Dean’s pulse in his bared neck.

Each snap of his hips brought him closer and closer to his orgasm, he could feel the pressure at the base of his spine as pleasure raced up it, until he was slamming inside with a snarl. Fingers knotted in Dean’s hair as he jerked the young human’s head to the side and viciously sunk his fangs right in. Warm blood flooded his mouth, pumped in quickly as Dean’s heart pounded and underneath him Dean thrashed violently. He kept lazily rocking his hips forward as one hand removed the cockcage he hadn’t bothered to lock. The sound was eased out with knowing fingers as Castiel greedily drank when Dean came between them he could taste the pleasure as it enriched Dean’s blood.

An obscene moan filled the room as Castiel lapped at the mess, at shredded flesh and thick rich blood, before he cut his wrist on a fang and pressed it to Dean’s parted lips. “Drink.” He growled the word as his tongue moved out to lick the blood from his lips and the instant he felt Dean’s mouth fasten down on his wrist he relaxed.

He watched that pretty throat work as Dean swallowed his blood as it ran down his throat to start the necessary change. It wasn’t long before green eyes were drooping and Dean went limp under him still holding Castiel’s now soft cock in his come sloppy hole. Castiel’s blood killed Dean’s body, destroyed every trace of humanity, as it moved through and changed him from human into vampire. It set about freezing Dean in time, preserving his youth and granting him immortality, as Castiel pulled out with a low moan of loss.

Castiel used the time to thoroughly look Dean over, to look at the pretty wrecked hole and the way a combination of his come and Dean’s blood leaked out, as he felt the bond forming between them. The bond of Sire and Childe. It settled inside him, a low buzz at the back of his mind along with the others, as he moved about the room and went to clean himself up.

There was no point simply standing around while Dean changed and became a vampire.

He pulled on soft clothes made of fine fabrics as he moved about his home and relaxed in one of the plush chairs. Castiel had taken countless lovers before, created them, but none who had excited him or fit so many of his requirements for a good fuck. He enjoyed the physical age difference, how he was changed in his mid-thirties while the males he hunted were in their teens to early twenties.

It was something he’d known about himself in life and something that had carried over when he’d woken up a vampire. There was something about a young pretty male moaning under him that Castiel wasn’t about to give up and having that youth preserved for himself had been too much of a pull in this case.

He hadn’t planned on kidnapping the teenager and changing him. Castiel had originally planned on violently fucking and then draining the pretty body underneath him as his orgasm buzzed inside him. Now he would enjoy himself that same way whenever he chose.

Castiel briefly left his home to acquire a few humans for Dean when he woke and easily tied the struggling humans up before he’d returned to waiting for Dean to wake.

When sound came from the bedroom he rose, not surprised he’d easily lost track of time, before he was moving down the hall and into the room to see Dean had freed himself from his binds.

“I’m pleased the change took.” He crossed the distance to examine his newest Childe and watched how Dean regarded him silently. “Are you hungry?” the hunger of a new vampire was almost legendary.

“Yes.”

Castiel guided him down the hallway and down into the basement where a few men struggled against their bindings only to freeze at the sight of them. A muffled string of words filled the room and Castiel smirked.

Dean was across the room and jerking a guy’s head to the side in seconds as he tore into the man’s throat. Castiel could hear as Dean greedily took huge pulls of the man’s blood, making a mess and getting himself covered in it.

When he’d drained the first man the young vampire was onto the second one, straddling the struggling man, as he swallowed mouthfuls of blood. It was on the third man that Dean had slowed down, his cock now hard, as he wasted little time freeing the man’s cock. Castiel watched as Dean gripped his victim’s cock, sank down on it and started to lazily grinding himself down on the man’s cock, greedily rocking his hips and moaning, as he indolently drank the man’s warm blood still releasing soft moans.

Castiel could see where the man’s cock was nestled inside Dean’s hole and how his new Childe lazily fucked himself on it, making his victim harden as he moved and drank. The man, eyes drooping, was moaning in pleasure as Dean rode him on the chair still slowly feeding.

As Dean’s pace picked up, the human’s mouth fallen open and flushed cheeks fading, Castiel watched as Dean came with a rough sound still drinking.

The sight was perfect and Castiel felt himself hard in his pants as Dean continued to drink while rolling his hips on top of the weakly struggling human’s cock until the human came inside of him with a broken cry. Dean’s fingers dug in harshly into the human’s arms as pleasure filled him and Castiel watched as Dean completely focused on slowly draining the human’s blood until the body slumped under him.

“Feel better?” Castiel asked in amusement as he watched Dean get to his feet, the dead human’s soft cock slipping from his ass, covered in blood and semen, before Dean stood before his Sire completely naked. “A good kill is a bit of an euphoric experience. I’ve always found fucking the victim during or before drinking far more enjoyable.”

He closed the distance and crashed their mouths together as Dean pressed into him. Slowly Castiel pulled back and stroked a hand down Dean’s cheek.

“You’re going to stay with me for now.” There wasn’t a question but Dean seemed perfectly content with that idea. “We’ll go out later and get you some more food. I know a young vampire’s appetite is almost insatiable at the beginning.”

Dean simply hummed in pleasure and pressed against Castiel where he stood in front of him. Castiel could already see arousal building once more inside of Dean and knew the scent of Dean’s Sire was filling him with a need to be claimed again that riding the dying human hadn’t been able to quench.

* * *

Dean let the older man paw at him, touching him and praising his body. “I knew I had to have you the instant I laid eyes on you.” Crowley’s voice was lust rough and Dean didn’t flinch at the greed he saw in Crowley’s eyes. He was used to it and it only made hunting that much easier since he’d managed to gain control of his bloodlust several years back.

“Now that you have me what are you going to do with me?” his voice dropped low into a seductive purr that had the exact desired result. Crowley’s pupils were blown wide and his cock was hard, pressed against his black dress pants.

“I’m going to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours.” Hands gripped his ass in emphasis and Dean pressed forward, breathing in Crowley’s scent and feeling his mouth water. He was so close to a delicious meal after a, hopefully good, fucking. It was always his hope that he’d find a victim who had a large cock and knew how to use it.

He let Crowley strip him and returned the favor, fingers quick and experienced, before letting himself be led towards Crowley’s bed. Dean laid himself out on his belly and relished the gasp he earned as he raised his ass up in invitation.

Lube wet fingers probed at his hole before one started to sink into him. Dean relaxed into the touches, moaning when Crowley rubbed against his prostate and pushing back when a second finger pushed up into him. He happily fucked himself back on thick fingers, clenching and moaning, as Crowley eagerly fucked him loose with his fingers.

Dean loved the burn and the way he slowly felt fuller and fuller until Crowley had three fingers inside him, spreading him open and preparing him. “ _Now_.” Dean breathed out, “Fuck me now.” His voice dropped lower and the instant Crowley’s fingers pulled free he rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs obscenely wide.

As much as he loved taking a pounding from behind it wasn’t conducive to getting to his meal quickly and efficiently after they were finished.

Crowley stroked himself while he stared at him and Dean didn’t protest when his future meal pushed his cock inside without a condom. He couldn’t catch anything and Dean loved going back home sloppy and fucked open after one or two guys. Sometimes after he was sated he’d simply go find one or two more men to fuck him for fun.

It would depend on how he felt after this meal if he’d go for a second victim or go back to Castiel and check in with his Sire. He knew that Castiel was busy. His Sire had brought back a very young male that he’d chained up in his room and had been indulging himself on fucking for several days, only drinking a little, as he dragged it out. Samandriel’s screams had filled the house until his voice had gotten too hoarse and it turned to choked off, broken whines and moans.

Dean knew that Castiel had been debating on changing the boy, Samandriel, and keeping him purely for pleasure while his other Children were off. The jealousy Dean had felt the first few times his Sire had sought release and pleasure in victims and other Childe was gone after the first two years. It was hard to be jealous when he was regularly hunting for his own meals and gleefully letting them fuck him as roughly as they could before he drained them. At this point Dean had lost track of the number of men who had pushed into him and fucked and fucked until he'd drained the life from their very veins.

His heels dug into the backs of Crowley’s thighs as he tightened down and took every single inch of Crowley’s cock into his ass, moaning and clenching down. He wanted it hard and fast, as hard and fast as Crowley could give it to him. It was nothing on fucking another vampire but some humans had enough strength to give him a nice ache.

“Fuck me. Make me feel it.” He grinned when the lazy thrusting that had started up disappeared instantly and Crowley started fucking into him. It wasn’t near as hard as Castiel or another creature could give, Crowley lacked inhuman strength to really give Dean what he wanted, but the pleasure was a delicious warmth in his gut.

His head pressed back and Dean moaned, deep and pleased, as the thick cock pounded into his ass.

The mattress creaked under them with each thrust. Dean clenched down and reached up to drag Crowley’s weight down onto him so Crowley was practically rutting viciously up into him. He shoved his face against Crowley’s neck, listening to the way blood rushed underneath Crowley’s skin and the scent of fucking filled the air.

“Harder.” Dean panted against him, tongue darting out to lick against Crowley’s neck. “Don’t make me regret going home with you. Fuck me like you mean it.”

There was a curse and the carefully composed accent gave away to something rougher. Crowley moved back, slipped out and bent Dean’s legs over his shoulders before fucking right back in. It wasn’t an ideal angle for Dean to get blood once Crowley finished but he could work with it especially when Crowley’s thrusts had far more power behind them.

Now the headboard was banging loudly against the wall and the sound of Crowley fucking filled the room.

Balls smacked loudly against his ass and Crowley’s cock pounded into him. “Ohhh yes.” Dean shoved his head back and gripped the sheets, “That’s it. Fuck me. Yes yes ohhhh!” his inner muscles fluttered around Crowley’s cock and his mouth fell open.

The only better than a good, rough fuck was warm, rich blood.

He could almost feel the ghost of warmth from his building orgasm as he got closer and closer the longer Crowley fucked him. It wasn’t the best fuck he’d had but Crowley was holding on longer than most.

Dean’s body bent in half as Crowley leaned into him, staring down at his face as he snapped his hips forward. “Fuck.” The curse slipped free, “You were made for this. A pretty little cock taking whore.”

Which was ironic since Dean had been changed after the fucking of his life. He only moaned his appreciation and enjoyment for Crowley’s cock. Dean could tell how close Crowley was and used his inhuman strength to push Crowley back onto the mattress. He wasted little time climbing on top of Crowley, hand gripping his hard cock and sinking down on it with a loud, pleasured moan.

Immediately Dean started to ride Crowley hard and fast, hand on Crowley’s chest as he moved. “Oh oh ohhhh.” He bit his lip and his eyes slid closed as he got closer and closer, right there on the edge as his teeth grew.

Seconds passed before Crowley was coming with a loud moan, bucking up into his ass and shooting his load into Dean. Dean kept rocking himself on top of Crowley, dragging out as much pleasure in Crowley as possible, before he lunged forward.

With a hand gripping onto Crowley’s head he turned Crowley until he was baring his throat. Dean’s teeth sunk right into Crowley’s neck, shredding skin and sinking into an artery, as instantly warm, rich blood flooded his mouth. A moan escaped while Dean started gulping down Crowley’s blood all the while rocking himself back against Crowley’s softening cock still buried inside him.

He could feel the way Crowley’s body jerked under him and how Crowley fought against him but Dean easily held him in place as he took and took and took. Slowly the fight left Crowley’s body as warmth infused Dean’s own body and his orgasm washed over him in a bright wave.

Dean’s fingers dug into Crowley as the body under him thrashed weakly before it stilled. He didn’t care how noisily he was moaning at the flavor of Crowley’s blood in his mouth. It wasn’t until he could pull nothing else that Dean pulled back and licked his lips, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed with pleasure.

“Not the best fuck but your blood was delicious,” He patted Crowley’s cheek and climbed up off Crowley’s body, limp cock slipped from his fucked open ass. He ignored the way come leaked out of his hole and trailed down his thighs. Dean stretched and grinned, sated and relaxed, as he glanced over at his latest victim. “Though I’m going to need one more tonight. Fuck, I’m still starving.”

He showered in what was truly a luxurious shower, dried himself off and pulled his clothes back on with a sigh. A quick clean up erased any evidence he’d been there and a small fire would take care of the rest.

Now he needed to find another, healthy sized meal and hopefully a better fuck before he went back home. He was tempted to bring back another victim, one he could chain up in his room and fuck himself on until he was hungry enough to drain them.

Dean thought of the sounds of Castiel overindulging in Samandriel and resolved to bring home his own early morning entertainment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That went all over the board, didn't it? Some vampires, thralls, turning and tons of sex. A little bit for everyone. I wasn't given a character for Castiel's human in the second half so I figured I'd give him Samandriel (which was probably cruel of me to do to Samandriel considering).


End file.
